


Sleep Sex 1/2

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Santana have a sexy sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Sex 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> For the glee kink meme: "Set sometime in before Santana admits her sexuality, Santana and Quinn are having a sleepover and one of them falls asleep first, with her legs spread, in just a small shirt and panties. The other girl gets curious and pulls her panties to the side, and explores her pussy first, gently opening her folds and trailing her finger up and down. When she doesn't wake up, she gets bolder, and enters her, eventually leading to licking.
> 
> The other girl doesn't wake up until she cums, and instead of freaking out, she's turned on, and returns the favor. Doesn't matter which ones is the one sleeping, whichever filler prefers. 
> 
> No hard kinks."

Brittany was away at dance camp, leaving Santana and Quinn to entertain each other. 

"Sleepover, bitch!" Quinn declared, slamming her locker shut. The sound jolted Santana out of her thoughts of picturing Brittany laid open for her on her bed.

Shaking her head, the Latina glanced over at her friend. "Yeah, Fabray. Sleepover, pillow fights, all that good stuff."

Smirking, Quinn leaned against her locker. "I'm sure it won't be as interesting as a sleepover with Britt would be," she drawled, enjoying the flush that rose up on Santana's neck and cheeks. 

"Not that into it, my ass," the brunette murmured, averting her eyes. 

"Keep dreaming, sweetheart," Quinn drawled, pinching Santana's cheek and sauntered away, hips swaying maddeningly beneath her cheerleading skirt. 

"Bitch," Santana murmured, unable to tear her gaze away from Quinn's ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm here," Santana announced, throwing her duffel onto the floor. "Now the party can commence. And the hotness factor just rose by a million."

"Cocky," Quinn challenged, raising a perfectly sculpted brow.

Quinn cleared a spot on her bed and patted the mattress, inviting her friend into the space. Santana reluctantly settled next to her. 

"San, truth or dare?" the blonde challenged. 

"Truth," the Latina shot back immediately, raising her own brow in return.

"When did you lose your virginity? And to whom?" Quinn questioned.

Santana drew in a breath and looked away, deciding to be honest for once. "I was fifteen and lost it to Brittany. We took each other's virginities."

Quinn felt herself smiling despite herself. "San, that's incredibly sweet."

"Whatever," Santana sneered, looking away, her defenses rocketing back up after the rare show of vulnerability. "I'd ask you the same, but we all know the answer to that. Your big pregnant ass was evidence enough."

Quinn eyed her shrewdly. "Fuck you, Lopez."

"Thought you weren't that into that, Fabray," Santana volleyed back with faux sweetness. 

"Not like some people are," the blonde murmured under her breath, observing the way Santana's jaw tightened.

The Latina sent her a killer glare before asking, "Truth or dare?"

The former Cheerio tapped her fingers against her chin. "Alright, hit me. Dare, Lopez."

Smirking, the brunette caught her eye. "Flash your tits, tubbers."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "Wow, gay, much?"

Santana immediately flushed red - ethnic people don't blush my ass, the blonde thought - and began stuttering. "What the fuck? I'm not gay, you ass!"

"Brittany proves different," the blonde replied smugly. 

"What? No! That's just...you know nothing about Britts and me," the Latina hissed, looking distressed.

Quinn softened at her reaction, expressing a previously un-shown compassion. "San, it's ok that you're gay. I wouldn't judge you for it, despite my religious upbringing." She reached out to touch Santana's arm.

"Whatever, Fabray, just leave me alone," Santana ground out, jerking away from her and crossing her arms. "I'm tired, can we just go to bed?"

In actuality, the cheerleader wasn't sleepy but she wanted to avoid confrontation. Brittany had recently rejected her and chose that loser Artie over her since Santana wasn't ready to come out yet. She knew full well she was gay but wasn't ready to tell the world. 

"Sure, San," Quinn agreed quietly, to the Latina's surprise. 

"If you can handle sharing a bed with my supposedly gay ass," Santana snarked, looking away from Quinn. 

The blonde simply rolled her eyes before slipping under the covers beside the brunette.

********************************************

Santana was in hell. She'd denied her sexuality for so long and so often, it was a struggle to handle each day. She was gay (and scared to admit it publicly), and madly in love with Brittany (scared times ten). Now she had the admittedly hot and bitchy form of Quinn beside her, and the girl had dared challenge her earlier. She wasn't at the point where she could be out and proud. With a sigh, she glanced over at her bedmate and burrowed further into the covers. 

Quinn was clad in a tank top and lacy panties, snoring lightly. Her breasts rose and fell enticingly with each breath. 

Santana bit her lip at the sight, nostrils flaring as she bit down her arousal. Seeing the blonde shift in bed and her tank slid up to reveal a pale stomach, she mentally threw caution to the wind and gently placed her tan fingertips onto the exposed skin. When there was no reaction, the Latina carefully drew circles across her friend's lower abdomen. Quinn let out a little huff in her sleep, but didn't stir. Feeling bold, Santana slid her fingers under the blonde's lacy panties, finding a small patch of closely-cropped curls.

"Mmm, baby," the darker girl murmured, working her left hand further into the underwear and moving the crotch aside as she watched to make sure she hadn't awoken her bedmate. 

Quinn appeared blissfully aware in her slumber as Santana's nimble fingers greeted an already wet slit. "God," the Latina moaned, sliding her middle finger down flushed pink folds. The brunette chanced a look down and observed her caramel digit shining with Quinn's glistening arousal between her fat pussy lips. Instinctually she brought her hand up to lick the essence off. 

It was obvious the blonde was out of it, so it was time for Santana to do what she did best: eating a girl out. 

The Latina pulled the panties completely off the sleeping girl before sliding down Quinn's prone body. 

She arrived at the blonde's puffy aroused cunt, laving her plump lips across engorged folds. Her mouth easily teased an elusive clit from its hiding place as her fingers automatically came into play. 

Quinn involuntarily moaned and shifted in the bed, bucking her hips to meet Santana's mouth. The brunette suckled hard at her clit whilst pumping two fingers roughly into the blonde. 

With a loud groan, Santana's best friend came hard, flooding the Latina's mouth with her delicious juices.

Quinn awoke groggily and observed her wide-eyed best friend. "San, what's going on?"


End file.
